Silent Night
by omegafire17
Summary: Riku and Namine are to be married tomorrow. However, Namine wants to make sure she's on good terms with all of Riku's friends, particularly one she's never officially met until now: Roxas. However, once these two start 'talking', things start to surface. NamineXRoxas, Rated M, AU.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Hmm, very simple, but the story itself has all the detail - enjoy.**

* * *

"Let's see... streamers, check... flower decorations, check... wedding cake-"

"Oh come on" came the exasperated voice, her making a small sound when he gently yanked the clipboard out of her hands.

Riku smirked a little, looking over the list himself, then over at her. "I mean really, weddings don't get planned in a day, Namine" he said mildly. "Odds are they've already taken care of everything on this list, so you're just wasting your time."

"Well, maybe" she stammered a little, before it faded. "But I wanted to make sure it's perfect."

He looked at her for another moment, then slowly shook his head, chuckling before he gave her back the clipboard. "Even if all the details were off, it'd still be perfect" he said, unabashedly giving her a once-over, to her blush.

He might have said more, but he had to answer a few questions, and so had to run off. She slowly laughed, still a little embarrassed, going back over the list.

Riku had always been like that: confident, so much that it might border on arrogance, so he was always a strong-minded one. That said, he wasn't an outright jerk or anything, he just overstepped his bounds sometimes... much like when he immediately tried to get to third base after spending mere minutes on second. He learned his lesson, though she had to push just to make it stick. She was fairly confident herself, but not nearly to his degree - so when she wanted to have her say, he could be a handful sometimes, even if it wasn't argument-level.

She giggled slightly to herself, remembering the look on his face when she'd slapped him for overstepping that intimate boundary. And still looking at the list, she felt a little sad that booking this wedding meant another couple had to wait another two weeks...

"Floral train, check... wedding dress, very check... best man-"

She stopped, slowly tilting her head.

They had one, a close friend of Riku's, whose name was R... R... gah, something that started with that letter! She knew Riku had chosen this guy, but she didn't think she'd seen him yet, or even talked to him. And after the wedding, all of Riku's friends would be hers as well, by default - plus she didn't want things to start off awkwardly. She'd be glad to have friends over anytime, even if it was for the guys to 'bond' like they do.

So she quickly turned around, hurrying over to Riku, who was currently dismissing a guy over some minor detail, as if it wasn't important.

That might have bothered her, but at the moment she was too focused. "Hey, Riku? Who's this best man of yours?" she asked.

He blinked, but otherwise crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, his name is Roxas" he said mildly. "We've known each other for a little."

"Roxas" she tested. Hmm, good name to say out loud. "Is he here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She moved the clipboard a bit, hand on her arm. "Well, he's your friend, right?" she asked, but not actually letting him answer. "After the wedding, your friends will be my friends - and I'd like to make sure we're on good terms, at least."

He looked at her for a little, then glanced up. "Fair point" he conceded, looking around the room, before: "Oh, there he is" he said, pointing (she quickly turned around).

But Roxas was going out the door-

"Yo, Roxas!"

But he didn't hear Riku's call, and left, making her sad.

Riku scoffed a little, lowering his arm. "Well, there he _was_" he said, disgruntled.

"His hair was spiky..." she said, almost unable to believe what she'd seen.

That made Riku laugh, very loudly. "Yeah, you're right about that" he said. "Roxas _says_ it's natural, but no one takes that seriously - but he doesn't mind us not believing that story. Then again, he doesn't really talk that much anyway."

"I still would have liked to meet him" she said sadly.

Riku chuckled again, then grabbed a scrap piece of paper from the table, pulling out his pen. "Well, he's a good distance away, but you could still make it to his house" he said mildly.

She was heavily surprised, but also cheered. "You'd really let me do that, Riku?"

"Any reason I shouldn't?" he asked mildly, but she didn't answer, except with a small giggle. Soon he handed it to her, Roxas's address written on it, "You could even stay over at his house if you wanted" he said playfully, lightly tapping her rear, making her squeak as he walked away.

"Y-You can't be serious" she mumbled, red in the face.

He still heard her, half-turning. "Of course I am" he said, like that was obvious. "Me and Roxas have been through our fair share of scraps together. If I didn't trust this guy, I wouldn't have let you meet him" he continued, before continuing to walk away. "But either way, you can expect me to call in the morning."

"S-Sure..."

* * *

_Half-an-hour later_

She just managed to find it on her GPS, and it was a good place, fairly simple, but still cool. She wondered if it was a coincidence the sun was 'feet' above the horizon, giving it a nice orange glow.

Still, she got out of her white car, walked up and rang the doorbell, and felt distinctly nervous all of a sudden.

_"It'll be okay"_ she assured herself, toying with the lining of her white skirt, waiting patiently. Then she heard footsteps - and the door opened.

Her intended "Hello" stuck in her throat; wow he's handsome.

As she expected, his blonde-brown spiky hair was what caught her attention at first, but after that, it was his eyes... she didn't think that deep a blue was possible. It was almost literally like she was looking at the ocean! The rest of him checked out good, but soon she noticed that of his shirt, he'd cut off the sleeves to his shoulders... and while not an exaggerated muscular, she could see there was strength and tone to them. His jeans fit him well, and lastly, she noticed a few thin scars on the side of his neck.

_"Me and Roxas have been through our fair share of scraps together..."_ echoed in her mind.

During this eternity-but-actually-seconds moment, Roxas slowly blinked, his look that of 'I should know her, but can't place it'.

She realized she was staring, and jolted herself out of it. "Uh, hey" she breathed, stammering, before she cleared her throat. "I'm Namine. Nice to meet you, Roxas."

The moment she said her name, he got that little 'Oh yeah' look at recognizing her name, then nodded and shook her hand. But despite their hand-shaking, he didn't answer her greeting, just had a little smile.

She was thrown by that, and a little confused, but she still took it in stride. "I uh, I wanted to get to know Riku's best man a little" she said, a little embarrassed at how it sounded. "After all, his friends will be my friends after the wedding."

He briefly raised an eyebrow, but merely stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter.

And still not talking...

_"Okay then"_ she thought slowly, entering his house. _"Riku did say he didn't talk much, but... I thought he was exaggerating. Maybe Roxas doesn't talk at all?"_

Roxas closed the door behind her, even as she carefully dropped her purse besides her sandals, and then he moved quickly. From his many glances, it was obvious he was looking for something, but what? He spent the next minute doing this, then glanced up, grunting in frustration.

She was surprised. _"Okay, if he can grunt, he's got vocal cords"_ she thought, but that only left a bigger question: if he could (presumably) talk, why wasn't he doing so? It wasn't one she could answer yet, but she did kinda like the way he grunted. That reminded her of the private 'handsome' comment, with two reactions: 1) she's an engaged woman; she shouldn't be thinking like that! and 2) she may be engaged, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have the right to notice or like other guys, as long as she doesn't get 'interested' in them.

And while she had this little argument, Roxas snapped his fingers, and quickly moved into another room. She was startled, and a little unsure what to do, except sit down on the edge of the nearby couch. He soon came running back, with a- pile of sticky notes and a pen?

He soon wrote on one: _"Make yourself comfortable, Namine"_ it read, his smile enforcing it.

"Oh" she breathed, surprised; this wasn't what she'd been expecting at all. Still, she managed to sit back, even as Roxas leaned into the couch like it was his bed. "I'm sorry, I just- why aren't you talking, Roxas? You obviously can if you can grunt!"

She was worried over her brief outburst, but he merely shook his head with a smile, turning his sticky note over and writing on the other side (smart). _"I can, but I prefer to express myself with actions"_ it read, Roxas giving her plenty of time to read it before he tossed the note, right into a little bin she hadn't noticed before. And he did so with such familiarity too...

"Wow, umm..." she breathed, not sure what she should do or say next. She wasn't used to talking without someone talking back like this-

The scratching of the pen drew her attention, and the next sticky note: _"Don't be nervous, Nam - I'm still a regular guy here"_ it read.

She blinked, glancing between his note and himself. "Wow, you're already calling me by a pet name" she said, embarrassed, but also liking him already.

Roxas merely gave her a knowing smile, which for some reason, made her giggle. Then on the back of the current sticky note, was: _"See what I mean?"_

Well, this was gonna be interesting, to say the least.

/

They talked for quite awhile, Roxas running through his sticky notes with ease, which she felt bad about... but when he showed her the dozens of white paper stacks he kept around, just in case, she couldn't help but laugh. He'd been surprised, but his grin showed he was doing much the same inside. And in addition to talking, he showed her around his home, the first area of which had been his small library... in reality just two ceiling-height makeshift wooden bookshelves. Still, they discussed series they enjoyed, and gave each a small list of ones they could consider.

The really surprising part though, was his little study, where he kept little drawings that he'd done himself. He said he was wasn't too good, but she vehemently disagreed, and they had another long discussion about the finer points.

And as it turned out, Roxas had been exaggerating somewhat about how little he talked - he did when he was required to, but otherwise was naturally quiet, instead of could-talk-but-always-chose-not-to.

"Well, even if you're naturally quiet, why aren't you even trying to talk with me?" she asked, smiling. "I enjoyed our conversation through your notes, but still, why?"

His mouth worked a little, almost as if he were gonna say something... however, he just slowly worked on his paper. The result? _"I would, but... Namine, you're just so pretty, if I talked, I'd make an idiot of myself."_

She blushed, feeling a strong warm sensation, enough that it surprised her. "W-Well, thank you" she stammered, brushing a lock out of her eyes. "But you can still talk to me."

He considered for a moment, then smirked a little, and crossed his arms.

The message was clear, and she giggled. "Okay, you're really shy underneath" she said softly, fingering her little glass of wine. "But I'll see if I can't break you out of it in the coming days."

He playfully eye-rolled, making her giggle, but he raised his glass as well, and they drank together.

Even with this little amount, she felt her inhibitions loosening - but it was a small glass; it couldn't make her go nuts.

But even without it, she knew the facts: she really liked Roxas's personality, the way he smiled, and everything like that. Somehow, his ability to be handsome without trying was distracting to her, and little parts of her were wishing... things. She tried to ignore that, focusing on how she was engaged to Riku-

But one thing was startling to trouble her: with Riku, two of her biggest likes, reading and drawing were either ignored, or outright dismissed, even if it was playfully. With Roxas- No! She can't think like that! She was engaged to Riku, end of story! Can you even imagine the gossip and the outrage if she dumped him a day before the wedding!? She'd never hear the end of it!

But it was like she'd opened up a floodgate.

Two of her biggest likes, even part of her being, Riku didn't like _or_ hate - and what they had in common, now that she thought about it? A large collection of small things, including movies and which sports teams they liked. Yes, she watched a few sports, sue her. And what he liked most? That feeling of adrenaline when you get into a fight, which is why he'd been through more than a few scraps... she'd never been horrified by that, but neither did she like it. And in bed?

He was good, she could not deny that; his technique was fairly ruthless, pleasing her in one spot with a hand, while doing the same with his mouth in another area... and sometimes, three places at once. This style had given her tons of pleasure, but it had also never given her a chance to relax and enjoy every single sensation, which she missed from their earlier times. She'd tried to work with it, adjust, change it here and there - but at his core, Riku was a slow changer.

Suddenly their entire relationship looked rocky... maybe not on the surface, but once they got married...

She was shaking, and Roxas had definitely noticed - but it took a full minute to notice that he'd gotten close to her, worried.

Gasping, she jerked away, and this burst a whole collection of things off his table, clanging fairly loudly.

Luckily, it helped bring her back to her senses... sorta. "Oh my god, I'm sorry" she said, breathing heavily as she got on her knees, helping to pick up things with Roxas. Whether consciously or not though, their hands never 'accidentally' touched, but she barely noticed that detail. "I'm so sorry, Roxas" she continued weakly, hoping he'd forgive her for this, blindly handing him the last pen. "I just-" she breathed, turning to look at him-

Silence, except for their breathing.

Their lips were close. _Really_ close.

_"He didn't do this on purpose, right?"_ she thought desperately, randomly. She looked into his eyes... she saw shock, surprise, and similar things; he hadn't planned this, but it had happened anyway.

But she also saw something else: a desire to kiss her, but he was holding it back.

He should, she's an engaged woman, and she can't cheat, no matter how handsome he is or how happy he makes her... she just can't.

But his lips were so inviting.

_"Rocky"_ she thought, her restraint slipping. _"Rocky relationship... marriage... divorce... what?"_

Could she really go through with that? She didn't know; she needed time to think, to feel, to make sure she hadn't suddenly gone crazy with wedding jitters... but she didn't have time. The wedding was _tomorrow-_

-and Roxas was right here, in front of her.

_"He makes me happy, just being with him"_ she thought, dazed. _"I've only known him for a few hours, and he makes me happy... that's crazy! This **is** crazy!"_

Riku never made her feel like that, not directly anyway... it was always through the little things, not being around each other, now that she realized it. The little things-

_"This-"_

She started leaning in slowly.

_"-can't-"_

Both of their lips quivered, her's from nervousness, and his from sheer surprise.

_"-happen."_

She kissed Roxas softly.

She could have sworn he gasped, but her attention was focused on the insane softness of his lips - they weren't strong and demanding, they were gentle. And after a few seconds, she pulled away... they stared at each other, he in some sort of pleasant shock, and herself in a whirlwind of emotions.

But she knew one thing: there was no going back after this.

And more than that, she was increasingly wanting this. All of it. She kissed Roxas again.

He gasped for real this time, but instead of trying to push her away, his hands slowly came up, touching her hair. She held him even closer, willingly losing herself in the increasing storm of pleasure.

/

When next she was truly aware of herself, she was breathing heavily, as if she'd run a mile back in gym class. Roxas leaned above her, breathing heavily but more in control of himself- and minus his shirt! She blushed heavily, but did so far more when she became aware of their situation; they were on his couch, she still fully-clothed on her back, and him above her, only minus his shirt. His hands were on her chest, and her skirt had hiked way up, revealing her white panties - and his knee was currently rubbing against the fabric, the slightest movement capable of sending waves of heat through her.

She whimpered when it did.

Breathing out, Roxas slowly got closer to her, enough that all she could see was him. He mouthed her name.

Breathing heavily, she slowly leaned up, kissing him passionately. He returned the favor, but when they broke apart, his eyes were questioning... fully wanting her, but still questioning.

She smiled, wrapping her hands around his, making sure they squeezed her chest. "Go ahead, Roxas" she whispered softly, breathing out at the pleasure. "Do me."

He breathed out once, then slowly kissed her, which she eagerly returned - however, his hands left her chest, going instead to her waist. She squeaked when he picked her up, holding him tightly against her, even as he staggered a little. Instinctively, she wrapped herself against him, but then he began moving. Soon she felt them going upstairs, which meant...

_"This is it"_ she thought, more bold as she went on. _"And I wanted to be carried like this for awhile!"_

Soon they walked into his bedroom - but he didn't attempt to walk toward his bed; he simply dug into her light-blue shirt and pulled down. She helped her arms through the straps, feeling him get right to the point, just like Riku. He kissed her after that, and she returned it eagerly, breathing out against his touch. In no time she felt his fingers on the back strap of her bra, testing it a little before he actually unhooked it. Was his style exactly like Riku's? She didn't want that-

He pulled her bra off, tossing it onto the floor, and she barely had time to see him looking... Woah!

Right upfront, just grip her chest, making her gasp and breathe heavily as she held onto him.

But after that, he didn't go fast - instead, his grope was entirely gentle, and enough to make her heartbeat race without the pleasure.

_"He's going slow"_ she thought, ecstatic. _"Finally, someone lets me appreciate every little sensation! Yes!"_

He gently kissed her left breast, making her gasp/moan at that. His hands got more confident, faster - but still in the slow, gentle manner she'd been longing for. She moaned when he started licking, even as her own fingers were teasing his muscles. She loved the strong feel of them, but she also wanted Roxas to focus on her, as she'd had plenty of experience with the male body. And at one point, after his mouth had stopped, she drew him in for a deep kiss.

But that was hardly all that was happening. As he worked on her breasts, and she teased his muscles, his groin becoming harder and harder... pushing directly against her core. She moaned at this, but only held onto him tighter, increasing the tension. Then after a moment, Roxas worked the muscles on his genital, tightening and relaxing the inner muscles repeatedly. This caused it to repeatedly 'poke' against her groin, even pressed together as they were, sending little jolts in addition to the overwhelming pleasure.

And she liked that rhythm. _"It's like a prelude to his thrusts"_ she thought, rather dazed, but still warm.

At some point, he had to set her down, and standing up after being held briefly disoriented her. But Roxas soon licked over her right breast, and she forgot about that in her gasp.

He kept one hand + his mouth on her breasts, pleasing them at all times in some way, but his other hand was moving - soon it grasped her skirt, pulling it up on both sides, bunching it up so it wouldn't get in the way. She whimpered with pleasure when his fingers started stroking along her folds, even through her panties.

Okay, so he liked to tease as well, occasionally.

Then his fingers moved away, and through their closeness, she felt them fiddling with his pants... and sure enough, his hardness pressed against her, just under her stomach. To show she was interested, she moved her fingers over the shaft, gripping it lightly - but at the same time, Roxas had abandoned her chest, and was now digging into her panties. She whimpered, but this time out of want; she was still barely wet yet.

But to her vague surprise, he only pulled them down just enough to go past her hips, but still have her genitals exposed to the air. He gently moved her grip off his dick, then had her hold him tightly, even as he started moving.

She shuddered, gasping when his dick slid across her genitals, Roxas pulling her panties up just high enough that it'd create friction when they moved.

Looking into his hazy ocean eyes, she got the idea, and kissed him deeply. Then she slide herself forward a little, then back, and repeat-

Or she would have, but after gasping a little at her motion, Roxas gripped her by the hips, preventing her from moving. And he kept that grip as he did the motions instead of her, at the same slow pace, still kissing her deeply. While a little put off initially, she didn't mind playing submissive for this (or most intimate actions) - but she would make sure the kiss stayed hers.

His pace stayed slow, but even that was enough to make her whimper occasionally, in the good way. But as her core began to get wet, she wanted more.

"Don't tease me anymore" she breathed, wanting.

She thought she saw a little smirk.

Either way, as the next minute went on, he deliberately didn't go faster, despite her efforts to change that - he must want her to beg for it, even just a little.

"Please" she breathed against his ear.

He groaned a bit, but that was because she playfully bit his ear, to help prove her point.

And it worked: he started moving faster, making her moan at the pleasure she wanted. He also let go of her hips, letting her move as well and making it better, his hands going back to her breasts (which worked too). At some point, she suddenly noticed she'd been turned around, her back now pressed against him... but their situation was the exact same. She didn't mind though; all she cared about was his dick rubbing against her core, and the way he squeezed her breasts from behind. Pretty soon she began to drip-

If she'd been in her right mind, she'd have been worried about staining her panties. But she wasn't, so all she felt was a low-level ecstasy.

She moaned, kissing him deeply, sloppily, pushing herself across his dick repeatedly.

For awhile, they both kept up the pace, but a highlight was when he'd pinched her nipples - oh how she loved that deep sensation!

But of course, soon enough was enough; she had to have him inside her. "Come on, Roxas" she breathed, demanding, wanting. "What are you waiting for?"

Maybe it was the sheer impatience in her tone, but Roxas stopped his pace, breathing heavily. And when the seconds passed, she breathed out, almost a moan. "Get us naked" she said, anxious to jolt him out of this. "Fuck me!"

Another eternity-second, then... he chuckled a bit.

Gently yet firmly, he guided her toward the bed, though just to stand near it. She made a sound when he pulled her panties down further, where they stopped at her ankles, but was soon panting with the anticipation. But before she could lift her legs to get her panties off properly, Roxas had her bend over his bed. _"What is he-?"_ she thought, very hazily, before her body jolted at a very particular touch.

The head of his dick was teasing her folds, not inside, but damn close.

She breathed out; her shirt and skirt were both still on, bunched around her waist, and her panties were around her ankles. He wasn't gonna get either of them fully naked?

That was completely new to her.

He pushed forward-

She moaned loudly, back bent as Roxas fully sheathed himself inside her. _"Oh my god!"_

This intense pleasure lasted awhile, Roxas letting them both get used to the contact, even as his hands went to her waist. But she didn't wait for him to start; he groaned in surprise when she started moving her hips, but he immediately tightened his grip, thrusting as well. She gasped as he hit a small sweet spot over and over, but overall, she made sure to get faster whenever she could manage it! Perhaps in response to this, when her breasts began bouncing, he grasped them firmly (she moaned) - which included pinching her nipples.

Oh yes!

Soon she was going fast enough that her balance was uneven, but she adjusted; she grasped the waistband of his jeans behind her, pulling slightly with every thrust. Meanwhile, she moaned at every thrust, Roxas doing his best to keep up with her pace.

And she liked that too, even as one hand left her chest, leaving it to bounce- GAHA!

Still thrusting, his other hand had moved over her hips, right onto her genitals from the right... and twirling her clit hard!

She screamed out, feeling her legs go weak.

She'd never known she could react like that; of all Riku's multiple-pleasing techniques, this hadn't been one of them, whether consciously or otherwise. But she loved that she knew this now!

"Do that again!"

His thrusts (and hers) didn't pause, but while his hand remained at her genitals, he didn't do so. She opened her mouth to demand-Ah!

Stopping for a moment, hand staying at her genitals, his other hand nonetheless left her chest for her leg. He had her lift them both up one-at-a-time, which quickly got rid of her panties, finally leaving her legs free. Then he moved quickly, and she gasped deep as he yanked her left leg high up. Now she stood on one leg, the other in the air and resting on Roxas's shoulder, his dick still inside her and her core dripping.

Wow this was amazing!

She tried to thrust herself against him, to show him how much she loved this! But because her leg was at his mercy, she didn't have the ability to do it right... but he _more_ than made up for it by thrusting even faster than before! She moaned deeply, throwing her head as she held her chest, and loving every moment of this! Riku had always done the same positions, though thankfully with unexpected variations a lot of the time - so she had never thought this would be so great. And when she twisted a bit to the left to look at Roxas, his thrusts hit her G-spot, which had basically turned her into a screaming hot mess!

She was really loving this position, in short.

And because of the sudden-yet-great development of hitting her G-spot, this entire part of their thrusts blurred together, especially in hindsight.

So when she was next aware of anything, it was when he'd finally stopped with this position.

She groaned, panting heavily and her leg unsteady, but only caring that Roxas had stopped - she didn't want that! But after a few moments, she slowly felt something; Roxas's dick felt tighter than before, even if it was slowly fading.

_"He's close"_ she thought, or rather felt.

She slowly looked at Roxas, who was much like her, sweaty and panting hard. He slowly glanced at her, and she gave him a little nod.

She gasped when he moved her leg again, but not to put it back down, but to move it the other direction... effectively turning her a full 180 on his dick. It was _not_ easy whatsoever, and she whimpered when things got too tight, or when her leg threatened to give out, but somehow they managed. She felt plain heavy when both feet were on the ground, but Roxas's hands at her waist helped a lot. Panting heavily, she slowly looked up at him again, and he at her.

What she saw? Lust, pleasure, and love - but also a hint of worry.

She didn't even have to feel why; she'd long since taken care of this, being with Riku.

So she managed a smile, leaning back a bit against his bed, hands around his neck.

He adjusted his hands, moving his groin slightly, which made her pant with the anticipation-

She moaned out deeply, bracing herself against his bed as he thrust hard, even faster than before... he must know as well as she did that he was close. And to speed her own edge along, she dug two fingers in right where they were joined, rubbing/twirling/pinching as she went. It was hard to do at all, mentally from the pleasure, and physically as her body bounced, but she knew a fair number of her own reactions by now. And now was the time to exploit them.

Soon she felt the tightness in his dick again, and his pace started to get faster as it went, subtly for now.

Panting hard, she put more effort into her digging, hoping to- Yes! There was her own build-up!

Crying out, she threw her head back, bent a little as she worked her genitals even more - and Roxas continued to thrust faster and faster, her body (and breasts) bouncing hard. She no longer could have told you how long this went on, or anything like that; and she didn't care.

This was just one of the best sex sessions she'd ever had!

Finally, _finally_, her build-up turned into the edge... then crossed it.

"Gaha" she breathed, surprisingly hoarse, her muscles tightening involuntarily. In front of her, Roxas gasped when her genitals squeezed his dick hard, enough that he went over his own edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..."

Her body was on fire, in the subdued warm way, and her insides were being filled by his hot wet seed.

She leaned backward, her back hitting the bed, and herself grinning like an idiot - she loved the post-coitus feeling. Because of this, she missed how Roxas slowly recovered on his own, pulling out of her after a sec... and a brief stare at the way their shared juices dripped.

She giggled, feeling almost drunk on this happiness. "I don't suppose you'd like to marry me in Riku's place?" she breathed, really soft.

Jolted, Roxas stared at her, blinking in the 'what-did-you-say?' way.

She giggled again, looking off to the side, eyes half-lidded. "No, of course not" she breathed happily. "It's only been a day, literally... but still, it's so happy... I just t... thought..."

And like that, she was out.

Roxas continued to stare at her, slowly breathing out in disbelief and what-just-happened? as he glanced away. Still, when he looked back at her, it was with a small smile.

* * *

_The next morning_

She stirred, furrowing her eyes at the small brightness, trying to bring up a hand. Instinctively, she tried to turn to her side, get away from it-

A little soft breath on the back of her neck.

Oh, must be Riku... and from the way the blankets slid over her skin, she must be naked, as happened often after nights of passion-

Passion.

Her eyes slowly opened, breathing faster. Feeling a sense of foreboding, she slowly twisted to her other side...

But Riku's sleeping face didn't greet hers; Roxas did.

Staring at him, completely blank in the head, it wasn't long before memories of yesterday started to intrude - and her face turned red, but not from embarrassment. Slowly looking up at the ceiling, feeling a mix of happiness and dread, she simply breathed in and out repeatedly.

_"It's over"_ she thought faintly. _"No matter what happens next... it's over."_

She knew that for a fact.

Immediately the concept of hiding all this was dismissed: even if she did so, marrying herself to Riku and seeing Roxas in secret all the time, eventually he'd know something was up; he wasn't that dumb. And when she told him the truth, whether now or later, there was very little possibility his and Roxas's friendship could survive intact, even with the fact that this was her doing (she'd been the one who cheated; she'd just suckered Roxas into it, almost literally). Riku just wouldn't accept this, one way or the other... and facing him would not be the highlight of her life, period. But she knew it had to be done.

And Roxas?

She slowly glanced at him, and the way he breathed in his sleep.

Either way this went down, he would lose his friend, likely receive a beatdown as a byproduct, and otherwise go through a rough period no matter what. But unless Riku forced her into the wedding (which she did not intend to happen), Roxas would still have her there by his side. Despite her giggling question if he'd marry her in place of Riku-

Oh yeah - she wished she could have warned him about that; she tended to do/say things she wouldn't normally do when drunkenly happy.

-anyway, despite that question, her and Roxas were clearly gonna grow closer together now. Maybe not actual marriage, but anything else? It was inevitable...

In short, a _lot_ of explaining to do.

She made a sound, but shook her head a little; she'd cross that bridge when it came.

For now, she slowly sat up, letting the blankets fall down past her chest - the morning air made her shiver a bit, but she slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Roxas. At some point, she realized she was fully naked, but had fallen asleep while still wearing her bunched-up shirt and skirt. She slowly, meekly touched her genitals and found them smooth, with no hardened 'residue'. That was certainly not how she'd fallen asleep either.

After a moment, she glanced back at Roxas, smiling.

_"So sweet of him"_

After that, she found her clothes (folded neatly) and got dressed, then got her cellphone out of her purse. She had one new message: a _"Sleeping in, Namine? Ah you lazy woman ;) Anyway, I'll call later, when I'm sure Roxas and you will be up. Later. Riku"_ text.

She slowly sighed, then started dialing his number, moving out of the bedroom.

This had to end.

* * *

**A different take on these two than I normally do, but hey, I'd thought it'd be interesting :)**

**Oh, and by my count, 50th story... yay XD**


End file.
